(Everything I Do) I Do It For You
by lunastars
Summary: Stuck travelling from place to place in miserable conditions, Carol and Daryl are the only constant things in each other's life. - An entry for the song prompt on the 4theloveofcaryl tumblr page! The song chosen is (Everything I Do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams.


**A/N: **_this is an entry for the song promt Caryl competitio on the 4theloveofcaryl tumblr page. This is set during the eight months between season 2 and season 3. I would love feedback on this and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_"Look into my eyes, you will see_  
_What you mean to me._  
_Search your heart, search your soul_  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more."  
_**- (Everything I Do) I Do It For You, Bryan Adams**

* * *

Daryl slipped into the room, his eyes falling immediately on Carol. She laid on the bed, her back to him. They had luckily managed to find a warm place to stay for a bit, somewhere inside where they could relax at least a little bit. Carol had probably been the only person not to complain about any conditions they were forced to live in. The only time she spoke was when spoken to, except with Daryl. He didn't even need to prompt her and she was talking to him. Maybe it was because he went looking for Sophia or maybe it was because he got her off the farm when it was attacked. He had no idea and he didn't ask.

"Carol?"

She was curled up pretty tight, the covers wrapped around her. When no response came he sat down on the bed beside her. His hand rested on her hip as he watched her, waiting for some kind of reaction. They sat in silence for several minutes before she finally moved. Slowly she rolled onto her back so that she could see him. Her eyes were bloodshot still from many nights of crying and she was pale.

"Hey," she said, her voice a little a hoarse.

"Hey, yourself."

Carol gave a weak smile to emphasise her next point. "I'm fine, Daryl. I just wanted to be left alone."

"Wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Why do you care so much?" she mumbled. "I should mean nothing to you, I probably do. So you don't have to bother with me anymore, I'm fine."

Daryl's hands gripped her shoulders and gently guided her up into a sitting position. Before she could move or react, Daryl's hands were on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me and say that again." She looked but no words followed. For once Daryl didn't shy away from eye contact. "Stop pushin' me away, ya told me off enough times for that. I'm gonna continue to look after ya and check on ya 'cause I think it's worth it."

"When did you stop hiding things like that from me?"

"When ya started to need me more."

"You risked your life for Sophia," she whispered. "You risked your life for me back on the farm, a few other times since then."

"And I'd risk it again." Her arms wrapped around him the second his words were out of his mouth, hugging him tight. "Don't need done of that."

For the first time that night Carol smiled. She hugged Daryl tighter. "I know we promised to avoid feelings and all that mushy stuff, but you do mean a lot to me... I love you, Daryl." She pulled away so she could look at him. "It's different though, like nothing I've felt. You just make everything better all of the time."

"I..." Daryl said awkwardly, coughing to clear his throat. "Yeah, you too, me too."

Carol's smile grew even wider. Taking the risk she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. He tensed, staying absolutely sill but as she moved away she felt some movement from his lips. Daryl closed his eyes softly and rested his forehead against hers. They sat there for a moment before Daryl let her lie back. Pulling the covers up to wrap around her, he carefully got off of the bed.

"Why do you do it?" Carol questioned. "Why spend so much of your time and effort looking after me?"

"Everyone has someone, right?" he shrugged. "The Grimes' have each other. The Greene's got each other, then there's Glenn with them to. Even people like T-Dog have someone because they just fit in everywhere, y'know? I guess I've got you."

"But do you want me?"

"Well your stuck with me," Daryl grumbled making his way to the door. "Whether you like it or not, your a constant thought. Everything I do is for you, I can't help it."

"That means your mine too," Carol called as he opened the door.

Daryl didn't say a word, he simply shrugged with a slight smirk on his face before stepping out of the room.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
